The present invention relates to a stand device for boom-type working implements such as loaders, snow ploughs, field choppers and the like, and more particularly to a stand device for the boom-type working implement to be attached to a tractor.
Loaders, snow ploughs, field choppers and like working implements include a boom having one end provided with a connector for attaching the implement to a tractor and the other end provided with a working member such as a bucket, fork or discharge chute.
Such boom-type working implements are used as detachably attached to a tractor. Preferably the working implement is placed on the ground in an upright position when detached from the tractor, because the tractor can be driven toward the working implement and is connectable to the connector at one end of the boom with extreme ease when the implement is to be used again. Additionally the connector pins, which are usually withdrawable, can then be aligned with the pin bores easily for the connection.
The detached boom-type working implement, even when placed with the working member in contact with the ground at one end of the boom, may not be held in balance under gravity and is therefore liable to fall and become damaged, deformed or less durable. For this reason, it is also desirable to keep the implement in its upright position. In fact, many of boom-type working implements are equipped with a stand device of simple construction which permits a trouble-free operation.
Conventional stand devices generally comprise a telescopic stand assembly having at its one end a hook engageable with a longitudinally intermediate portion of the boom and at the other end a ground engaging pad, such that the boom is held at an angle with the stand assembly to hold the implement in an upright position.
Such a conventional stand device, with its stand assembly detachably engaged with the boom by a hook, nevertheless is very unstable against a load acting longitudinally of the boom. Since the device is subjected to the longitudinal load when the implement is to be attached to the tractor, there is the likelihood that the hook will be disengaged from the boom.
Furthermore the stand assembly of the telescopic type, which comprises a rod slidable in and lockable to an outer cylinder, can not always support a vertical load as desired, possibly failing to hold the implement upright and to serve as a stand.